


Twelve

by eightminutes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Job, Deep throat, M/M, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightminutes/pseuds/eightminutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as an accident on Levi’s part for being lazy and Erwin’s part for indulging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve

It starts as an accident on Levi’s part for being lazy and Erwin’s part for indulging him. 

Erwin doesn’t understand how one man can be so precise about the way he folds his underwear and obsessive about even a fleck of dust, yet is fine with strutting into Erwin’s room, tossing his slippers haphazardly to the side, and flopping onto the bed.

To be precise, Levi manages some agile maneuver and lands his feet exactly where Erwin’s pillow rests. Erwin’s sure it’s a slight against his character.

Erwin watches from his corner desk but Levi doesn’t do anything, just stretches a bit and makes himself comfortable. 

"Aren’t you sleeping any time soon?" Levi asks finally, tilting his head back a bit to look at Erwin. From this angle, the furrow of his brows doesn’t seem so harsh. Even better, from this angle, Erwin can stare at the one pale leg that Levi stretches up from under his (Erwin’s) nightshirt. 

"I have to draft a letter to our sponsors."

Levi snorts. “So more bullshit.”

"If you’d like to put it that way, yes."

Levi plays with one of the buttons on his shirt absentmindedly. “Hey old man, come to bed already.” 

They both know that Erwin’s already hooked if just from the way he’s been tapping the quill against the edge of his desk for the better part of the last minute. To his credit, Levi gives him a good show, crossing his legs in the air and shifting in a way that makes it very clear Levi’s wearing nothing underneath. 

(The fact that Levi walked here practically naked gets Erwin going more than he’d have thought)

Even if Levi hadn’t been glaring at him Erwin would have indulged him anyways, if only for the fact that it’s so rare either of them have the time or energy. 

Levi looks up at Erwin with an almost coy quirk of his lips. Erwin only realizes when he’s a step away that Levi’s head is level with -

\- Erwin clears his throat out of a rare sense of embarrassment.

"Well, hello there," Levi says, unfazed with Erwin’s crotch a few inches from his face.

"Levi, can you -"

"No, this is fine."

Erwin wants to blame the sudden derailing of his thoughts on the fact that it’s only a few hours to dawn, not to the shockingly fast way he gets hard when Levi reaches over and tugs him the last inches forward.

"Fuck damn, this is nice,” Levi says, breath playing over Erwin’s crotch. “Come on. Let’s do this.”

Erwin watches the way Levi licks his lips, the way his throat works as he swallows and it’s pure chance that Erwin manages to tug on the right belts to get his pants off. 

Levi practically drools at the way Erwin’s cock hangs out and tries to crane his neck to reach it. 

"Slide off the bed a bit," Erwin says, breathless. 

Levi obliges and pushes himself up until his head’s hanging off the bed. His own cock hangs heavily. 

It’s a good thing Erwin has an almost unlimited reserve of self control and experience or else he’d have shoved his cock down Levi’s throat the minute the other dared have his mouth hanging open like that. Like this, Levi has no control over how fast and deep they go and something stirs in Erwin’s chest at that trust. 

"Tap the back of my boots if it’s too much," Erwin manages to say, glad his voice isn’t as strained as he feels.

Levi doesn’t answer so much as yank him forward, tongue lapping eagerly at the head. Erwin starts slow, easing just the tip in — it’s completely different at this angle, and Levi adjusts his tongue to him in different ways, almost like it’s their first time doing this again. 

The thought drives Erwin in faster than he’d anticipated and he feels Levi’s muscles convulse around him. Erwin’s ready to pull out but Levi’s hands keep a steady grip on his thigh, so he pushes forward a bit more to where Levi would normally choke and stop him. 

At this angle, he finds it much easier to get to that point and maybe past it, but he’s not willing to push Levi right now (not when they’ve got nothing to fight for). Erwin pulls back, lost in the way Levi swirls his tongue around his cock like he doesn’t want it to leave. Levi closes his mouth around the head, sucking hard before releasing him with an obscene smacking noise. 

"You all right?" Erwin manages. He watches Levi squirm on the bed, one hand pumping his cock almost absentmindedly. 

"Yea," Levi says, breathy. "You can go even deeper."

When Erwin pushes in this time, Levi sucks on him almost cruelly, until he’s bent over the bed, both hands braced next to Levi’s waist. It’s a lot easier to thrust in Levi’s mouth from this position. Levi brings both hands up, gripping Erwin’s legs as he’s pushed into. Erwin thinks he can get off to just the moans and wet slurps, Levi’s throat twitching around his cock. 

Erwin slides in deeper, more than he’s ever gone, and pulls out to let Levi breathe. At the next thrust he pushes himself in all the way and feels Levi’s lips brush against his balls. He can’t help but look down to where Levi’s throat is swallowing frantically, a constant wave of pleasure.

He thinks he can see the outline of his cock through the muscles of Levi’s neck, mark the point where it dips past his collarbone. Erwin can’t help but trace one bulging vein on Levi’s neck. Levi jerks and closes his legs, squirming but not tapping out so Erwin presses harder. He can feel his fingers on his cock through Levi’s throat, though that might be from the way Levi swallows frantically around him, toes curling into the sheets. When Erwin presses down harder, wrapping a hand around his throat, he gets a definite tap on his leg. 

Erwin pulls out almost apologetically. “Sorry,” he says, and is surprised at how hoarse his own voice sounds.

"It’s fine," Levi says, breathing hard. Erwin can’t see his face from this angle but can see the way he swallows. "I - I wasn’t expected it. You can do that again."

Erwin isn’t going to but slides himself in before Levi thinks he’s taking pity, keeping his thrusts shallow. He really can’t help but lean forward when Levi’s cock juts out towards him, just begging to be touched, and Erwin doesn’t hesitate to take it in his mouth and suck.

He gets kneed in the face for his effort and Levi doesn’t so much tap as punch him for the move. He pulls out before Levi can bite down, rubbing his cheek painfully. 

"Fuck, don’t just - fuck,” Levi pants. “You can’t -“

"What? This?" Erwin leans down to kiss the tip and Levi pounds a fist into the bed without much force. At least he manages to not kick Erwin again. Erwin licks down his cock before taking it in his mouth. 

Levi’s unusually loud this time, panting and gasping with everything Erwin does. He tries to get his mouth around Erwin’s cock again, panting hard, and ends up just licking down the sides absently as he squirms against Erwin’s ministrations. Erwin places both hands under Levi’s ass and pulls him forward into his mouth without warning, swallowing most of him. 

Levi practically screams, digging his nails hard into Erwin until the other relents and pulls back up, sucking him until he comes. 

Levi manages to pull himself back onto the bed with more grace than most people would be able to muster. Levi’s a vision out of Erwin’s lewdest dreams, a few tears streaked down his face, face red and lips bruised. Somehow he manages to glare at Erwin like he hadn’t just given him one of the better orgasms of his life. 

Levi simply grabs him by the hips, sucking him in, his hand making up for the rest of the distance to the base. He pulls out with a deep shuddering sigh, pressing Erwin’s cock against his cheek while he catches his breath. The gesture is entirely endearing. 

Erwin thinks about warning him but Levi doesn’t seem to care, looking up at him through his lashes until Erwin comes, one hand braced on Levi’s shoulder. Erwin thinks he must have saved a country in his past life for the privilege of seeing his cum drip off Levi’s face. 

He takes his time sitting down on the bed. A trail of come slides down Levi’s neck and Erwin can’t pretend he’s not affected when Levi catches it with his finger before sucking it off. If Erwin was one for self-indulgence he’d have licked Levi clean, but for now, he settles on kissing languidly down Levi’s throat. 

"You’re a bastard," Levi says, voice raw and rough. 

"How so?" Erwin asks, smiling against Levi’s throat. 

"Don’t just, you know," Levi makes a frustrated sound in his throat. "Like you love doing it."

Doing it to me goes unsaid and Erwin doesn’t answer until Levi starts squirming when the afterglow wears off and Erwin’s cheek starts stinging again. 

Levi looks at him, not unkindly. “You better wash all of this out of my hair.”


End file.
